Living in the Moment
by Luna'Sister
Summary: National is a dance student at Julliard and his luck is changing. Warning soon to be BoyXBoy, not content just yet… possibly in the continuations
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ My inspiration for this story, can you believe it was the search bare for Google. You know how the Google icons changes every day? Well they had this one of a woman dancing across the top of the search bar and her movements spelled out the words Google. Turns out that the little dancing figure was immobilized by a real woman named Martha Graham who was pretty well known ****modern dance****in her time. And well you know I love me some Alex and I just got done reading a SMUT so here is the ephedrine of my sleepless night wonderings… enjoy.**

**SORRY I HAD POSTED THE WRONG STORY, THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE... INJOYE**

**Living in the Moment: First Encounter**

National sighed, he had just spent the last eight hours in dance rehearsal and he was tiered, all he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and crawl into his bed and sleep. Lifting his duffle bag higher onto his thin shoulder he headed for the exit of the dance studio. As he reached the door a low drawl called out his name sending a shiver down the young man's spine. Turning the he came face to face with the tall frame of Madam Milroy his dance instructor.

"Mr. Howl, I would lick a word with you before you go" she said her deep German accent never once going higher thin a whisper, making the boy strand his hear to hear what she was saying.

"Oh… uhm, of course Madam" National replied even though all he wanted to do was run; he knew it was pitiful but the woman frightened him. With a nod the dark clad woman lead him away from the exit back though the studio and to her office.

"Pleas have a seat" she said once inside as she lowered herself into her own chair behind her oak wood desk. Once National was seated she spoke.

"Are you aware that the winter recital is nearing Mr. Howl" she asked her dark green eyes boring into his own nervous blue ones.

"Yes ma'am I am" National answered

"And are you also aware that our lead mail dancer Mr. Conner has taken ill and will not be able to perform" she asked her panicle drawn eyebrows razing in question.

"I hear that yes"

National 's heart was raising, could she be going were he thought she was going, could he possibly have a chance at tacking the role that Erick Conner let slip away with his cocky mistakes of showing off and letting himself get hurt. Could the scary old woman possibly be saying that he would take Erick's place?

"I have been watching you Mr. Howl and I'm willing to admit that you have much potential"

'_Yes… yes…'_ he though excitedly

"But of course you should seeing that you are attending Julliard of all places"

_Ok you old bat just get on with it' _National hissed inwardly, the sapience was killing him.

"I have come to the conclusion; Mr. Howl that with some hard work over the next few mouths you could make a god candidate for our lead role in the winter recital"

He was practically jumping with excitement now

"Oh… I would work my hardest to prove you right madam" National spoke aloud, fighting his urge to jump from his set and kiss the scary woman.

She nodded at his words

"Yes, but know this I also have others in consideration, if you do not sow yourself worthy of the leading part I will replace you without hesitation" here she stopped her eyes watching the now exhilarated boy before here.

"Will… you may go now Mr. Howl" he informed him

"Oh… thank you Madam Milroy, thank you so much… you wont regret your chose in choosing me" with a wave of her hand she excused him. As he exited the woman's office he could have sworn he heard the reply "I best not young man" before the door closed behind him. But he was too excited to care, practically running National ran thought the studio for the exit wanting to find his roommate and tell them the grate news. His earlier sleepiness' all but for gotten. He was just hurrying out of the building when he bumped into someone walking past.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized as he stepped backwards but not really moving out of the other's way.

"Its fine" said the stranger, his voiced thick with a British accent. At the sound of his voice National blinked and looked him over, he had always liked accents definitely win the owner of said accent was cute. Sanding before him was a young man maybe a year or two younger than him, he had bond hair that lay under a back and gray benny blond strands pocking from under the hat. He had dark hunting looking brown eyes that were looking at National as if the other guy hadn't seen someone like him before. National wondered slightly if he had a weird look on his face, he tend to do so when he was excited.

"Uh… hi" National said his excitement turning into nerves once more, but this time not in fear…

"Hi" the blond said back, his brows creasing slightly as he looked the other boy over.

"Oh…uh, I'm in your way aren't I" National asked as he realized that he was standing in the stranger's path, with other passers bumping into them as the hurried around the two.

"Yah, I guess you are" the blond said a small smile crossing his handsomely tanned face, National couldn't suppress a giggle at the sound of the others accent.

"Im National" he said hurriedly tying to cover his embarrassment at his own giggling.

"Alex"

"Nice to meet you Alex" National said back, blushing slightly.

"Well, as good as it is to meat you National, I…uh kind of have a interview to get to before I miss it" Alex said his smile still placed on his lips.

"Oh god I'm sorry, of course I'll get out of your way now" National said embarrassed even more, his pail cheeks growing hot ad his idiocy. The tall boy stepped aside back into the entrance way of the dance studio.

'_God I'm such a dolt, standing in the guys way"_

"well, it was nice meeting you National, maybe I'll see you around" Alex said his side ways grin never once leaving his face as he watched National who could only nodded his head. With that the blond was gone disappearing into the crowed streets of New York, leaving a mystified National in his wake.

God I hope I see hem again, the boy thought to himself as he turned and headed in the opposite detraction, as he did so trying to remember why he had been so excited before running into the British blond… but he couldn't all he could think of was that cute little smile crossing the beautiful face.

"Oh well I'm shore it'll come to me later" National thought as he headed for home his happiness in full sing.

**NA/ Ok… I hope you like, I know its sort, kind of clippings of one story… or a commercial between chapters of my other stories. Hope you like. If you do don't worry there will be more. **

**Please R&R…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex was late for work again, he had only been working at Andrews Dinner for a month and he had been late more then he could count. He just wished Andrew didn't fire him, he didn't know what he would do if he was faired, there was no other places nearby hiring and willing to take someone like Alex in no questions asked.

"Move, move out of my bloody way" the blond hissed as he pushed his way throw the crowded streets of New York, his irritation at the crowd eminent as he pushed passers by out of his way. It was another ten minuets before Alex finally reached it to the dinner and came face to face with a really pissed off Andrew.

"Your half an hour lat boy" the large man hisses disapprovingly, as he wiped his hands onto his greasy apron. Robert Anderson was a big man with dark black heir and a neatly trim beard, his body was bulky and muscular but he was a kind man despite his intimidating size.

"I know I'm sorry, I-I had a bit of a problem on the way here" the blond said lamely, as he hurried through the back door of the dinner and into Andrew's office to spam in.

"What kind of excuse is that Parkinson at leas last week you had something a bit more creative" Andrew said as he followed the teen into his offices.

"What… it was the truth, I was attacked by a pack of bloody squirrels" Alex said back indignity, unable to understand why no one believed him. He was shore that he wasn't the only one in the history of New York to be attacked by the crazed bushy tiled creatures.

"Uh hu, if you weren't such a heard worker you'd be out the door, Parkinson don't tack my kindness for granted boy" the mad tolled the boy. Alex nodded his understanding, his face grave before braking into a wide grin.

"Not to mention you've got a soft spot for me old man" he said before running out of the office his laughter being drowned out by a roar of anger from behind him. The morning drew on quickly and uneventfully, it wasn't until lunch time that something happened and in Alex's opinion it was probable the highlight of his day. It was around twelve fifteen when the bell over the dinner door opened and a group of young people walked in, laughing and joking.

he watched as Hanna assort them to a window table and signal for him to come over and take there orders, as he walked forward his eyes cough sight of a familiar tall thin frame. He smiled slightly to himself as he stepped to the table his eyes gazing quickly over the group before connoting with a set of large blue familiar blue eyes.

It was Nathanael…

"evening guys, what can I get you" Alex asked as he watched the blue eyes widening in recognitions with a sharp gasp form a pair of thin blush color lips.

"Alex" Nathanael asked in disbelief. The tall brunet had just been telling his best friend Maria about wishing to see the British boy again, and as if the gods had been listening in here was the golden haired boy standing before him.

"Hello again Nathanael, can I get anything for you and your friends" Alex asked his grin forever on his face as he watched the older boy gawking at him shamelessly.

"Oh… id like a Cesar salad with a little bit of vinegar and lemon added pleas" said a beautiful raven haired sitting next to Nathanael.

"And I'd…" the other sat the table took turns ordering there food, all the wile Nathanael watched as Alex wrote down the orders on a small note pad.

"ok cool… so that's a Cesar salad with lemon, vinegar, two offices, a bowel of vegetable soup and a basket of deep fried onion rings" Alex read out the orders, after getting agreements from all around Alex began to head off to put in the order when he was called back.

"Oh… I didn't order" said Nathaniel's meek voice.

Turning back Alex razed his eyebrows waiting; he looked as if he was irritated for being called back. This made Nathanial secretly wounding if there was something wrong with Alex, he seemed as if he wasn't at all interested in the other boy. But then he would smile that little grin and Nathanael would think he was just masking up the slight coldness. This confusing mixture of signals was messing with the older boys head.

"Quit staring at the poor boy and give him your order howl" said a second girl with the light brown hair.

"Hu… oh, I'll just have a fish sandwich please" the brunet boy said after a moment.

"Ok, ill be back with your two coffees" Alex tolled the pretty girl beside Nathanael and the other boy blond boy at the table. Alex hurried away, a feeling of anticipation in his gut, thought he hadn't seen Nathanael since there first encounter earlier in the month he had couldn't stop the wave of excitement filling him. He had been sent to the stats by the forever imposing MI6 in the hopes of giving Alex Rider a new life by creating Alex Parkinson a British student living abroad in America. he was only suppose to be watching a man name Edmond Walker a professor at NYU but of course there was always something the heads of mi6 wasn't telling him, which probably will send him off the edge in a rage when he found out what that something was. But right then at that moment Alex couldn't care less, he was actually having fun with this new life situation, (well… besides the hole crazy squirrels incident) he was living in a small condo apartment all expenses paid for the next year and a half by Mrs. Jonas. he had a job at the dinner and even though it was boring compared to the many things he had done in the last few years he was loving the quietness of it all, and now there was Nathaniel a handsome looking guy who seemed to have a thing for staring at him all smitten with he sea blue eyes., yah Alex could defiantly get use to this little life, if only he could find away to make it work for longer than a year before he had to go back to London.

"Alex…Alex what are you doing table three's order is ready" Hanna hisses into his hear making the spy jump.

"yah, yah I got it" Alex said hurrying away to bring Nathaniel and his friends their food. Lifting the large round tray filled with their order Alex headed over.

"ok, hares your food" he said as he began to distribute their food placing a stemming bowl of soup infant of the brown hair girl along with a cup coffee, then gave the second coffee and fried opinions of the silent blond boy, next he giving the raven hair girl her Cesar salad and then finally giving Nathanial his fish sandwich.

"Is there any thing else" Alex asked, there was answers of no, but the spy could see in Nathanael's eyes that he wanted to say something but he didn't and Alex walked away. It was maybe a half hour later that the group got up form there table to leave, as they did so Alex mad his way over as he walked passed the group to clean off there table and pick up his tip his hand touched Nathanael's slightly. Out of the corner of his eye Alex could see the older male pause to look back at him before following his friends out of the dinner. Alex smiled to himself as he began to clean.

Nathanael paused outside of the dinner looking down at his hand were Alex had slipped a peace of paper to him. The tall boy didn't know how the other had manage to slip him the paper without trouble but he didn't think much about it as he unfolded it, his heart pounding in his chest as he did to

_Nathanael, meet me here at the dinner Saturday… id like to take you out. If you don't want to go out with me or can't make it on Saturday tell the girl Hanna at the counter and shell tell me._

_-Alex_

It was simple and straight to the point, and Nathanael was all but jumping over the moon. Saturday couldn't come fats enough.

**A/N: ok so this story was originally suppose to be complete at chapter one, then continue as a series of one shots, but then I decide not to do that… I don't know. Pleas R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ sorry for the long wait, I don't have internet at home and have to use the commuters at the community college to post, and they just got off of summer brake to day. So please enjoy this new chapter of **

Chapter 3

Nathanael was giddy; he had just spent the most amazing two hours with a wonderfully hot guy who made a habit of making his nerves dance just by being around him. If that was the only effect Alex had on the young dancer, Nathanael wouldn't dare have been disappointed. But as it happens the younger waiter also made Nathanael shiver at the most simple and innocent touches, he made Nathanael skin worm under his dark eyed gaze and most of all Alex made Nathanael's lips tingle with the most enlightening feeling when they kiss.

The two had been dating for no more then three weeks and still Nathanael couldn't get over the fact that some one could have such a dominating effect on him, no matter how many times Alex's hand would slightly touch his when they were sitting on his sofa watching a movie, it would send a shiver through his body, making Nathanael hard instantly. And when Nathanael happens to catch Alex's gaze on him so instance and heated Nathanael would have to fight himself from needing to tack off a layer of close his skin had become so hot. And most of all the kissing… god. How could he explain it?

Well he couldn't, it was too hard to put what Alex mad him feel when they kissed, it wasn't something he had experienced before with another guys he dated. With his other boyfriends the kissing had always seemed rushed and ruff, not that Alex didn't get ruff ever now and then.

No, it was more as if Alex was trying taste and feel every nerve in Nathanael's body dominating him softly but firmly enough that Nathanael knew that he was always the other in control.

Nathanael sighed as he walked into the dance studio for another long session of rehearsals, the feel of Alex's good by kiss still on his lips. They had walked together form Nathanael's apparent, were they had kissed before braking away from each other on 5th street, Alex had to work at the dinner tonight which was just a few block form the studio.

"Nathanael you look happy today" one of the other dancers called form the other side of the dance floor.

He smiled as at his lip softly.

"it cause of his new boyfriend, the guy's got him on a high" Maria laughed as she pulled her dark hair into a messy bun.

Hay, I'm was on a manger high and my drug was called Alex Parkinson" Nathanael though happily as he hurried to his dancing pole as Madam Howl made her way into the room demanding for her dancers attention


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****anniversary** **deserter **

Alex was pissed he had just spent the worse hour and a half of his life trapped in a closet, with his boyfriend. No, don't take this the wrong way, Alex really loved spending time with the overenthusiastic dancer in small pleases. So small that you couldn't help but feel every part of the other's body agents your own.

No what pissed him off was the fact that they had been locked in the closet together by a group Nathanael's friends.

Alex had no doubt that it was all Maria's idea, the dark haired girl was just too dame noisy for her own good. She was always meddling in Alex's business definitely when it came to him and Nathanael. And sure Alex could understand Maria's concern for Nathanael, the too were best friends after all, but locking them in a closet.

Alex was suspired that he wasn't dead already, Nathanael was pretty angry with him for standing him up again. Alex and Nathanael had been together for the past two months and thought the first couple of weeks had gone surprisingly well, it wasn't long before Alex's _real_ job got in the way.

A week ago was their anniversary and Nathanael was so existed about it; they had made plans to go to the new restaurant on fifty-eight street, and every thing. But like many times before Alex hadn't shown and… will Nathanael was quite pissed.

Alex had tried to explain that he couldn't explain why he had been out of the country at the time of their dinner. To tell you the truth Alex had all but forgotten about it until the M16'S jet had landed and Alex realized that he was suppose to meet Nathanael at his apartment at 7:00 pm, and now it was past 3:00 am in the morning.

That was a week ago and Nathanael had all but ignored Alex since. Well that is until Maria had decided to call Alex on "_Nathanael_" behalf telling him that to other wish to finally speak.

Alex was ashamed to say that he fell for it, too existed to think that it might be some bizarre seam that the little ballerina had cooked up.

"Nate, for the last bloody time I'm sorry" Alex said exasperated as he followed Nathanael out of the closet.

"oh yah, so sorry that you cant tell me why you had to go all the way to Canada, what the hell is the point of a trip like that if your only going to come back the next day"

"I-I" Alex started but Nathanael just rolled his eyes ant turned away heading for the exist of the dance studio.

"Don't bother thinking up some lie Alex I don't want to hear it"

"I wasn't going to lie" Alex lied as he followed ignoring Maria how was trailing behind them.

"don't give me that bull, Alex for the past three months there has been something going on with you, I don't know what and I don't know why you cant tell me but I really, really don't care to be lied to like this." Nathanael hissed as he turned to glare at the spy.

" If you really want to be with me you acting at least try to tell me the truth, if you can, then at least a portion of the truth or something, don't just flat out lie to me"

At this Alex seemed to deflate, he really did want to tell Nathanael the truth, and this was his new life anyway… well after he dealt with the professor anyway.

But at the moment he had all but found out that the man was indeed up to something, he was nowhere near done with the case, and if Alex did tell Nathanael the truth how could he be shore Nathanael wouldn't say something or do something that would draw the wrong kind of attention. So now, at the moment Alex couldn't tell Nathanael anything, not yet.

"I'm sorry Nat" was all Alex could say his head bowed in shame.

"Yah… your always sorry Alex, well I'm sorry too I cant be with some one who cant be truthful with me" Nathanael said his voice cooled and mocking.

Alex flinched at Nathanael's tone, but he didn't fight it, he didn't call after Nathanael when he turned and walked out of the studio, he just stood there feeling sorry for himself. He had all but forgotten that Maria was there with them.

"I'm sorry Alex, no pun intended, I didn't think things would go like this I really thought you'd be smart enough to remedy the situation. But I guess I was giving you a little too much credit"

Alex didn't bother to coment.. he didn't need to, Maria wasent the type of girl to wait for an awnswe.

"I really don't know why you insist on lying to him, I know for damn sour that your not cheating on him, you care too much for him to do that. So the question is, what the hells got you so tight lipped, probably something illegal right"

At this Alex's head snapped up with a crack.

"Humm, you don't seem the type" she inquired

"But still I'm sure it something along that line… am I right?" she paused as if waiting for an answer but Alex had none.

"Ether way, I'm shore all the sacristy if for Nathanael's protection, still…" at this she begin walking away leaving behind a shocked face Alex.

"Maria…" he called out before she reached the door.

"Humm?

"Can you take to him, maybe ask him to rethink the… the brake up"

"Sure Alex- hay is that even your real name?" she asked her eyes wide in thought.

But of course she didn't wait for the answer… as usual


	5. Chapter 5

**So… sorry guys for the long pause between my posts, if you'll forgive me here a new chapter of my most reviewed fic. **

**Please Read and Review **

**Chapter 5**

Alex was confused, he had been watching the abandoned warehouse on Ford Avenue for the pasted half hour and he had yet to see any usual activity of any kind.

He was beginning to think that the information from the '_obviously'_ unreliable source that MI6 had given him about Edmond Walker was complete bogus.

It had been two months since he came to America under the new name Alex Parkinson, the British student at NYU that works at a dinner part time. It was a good cover one of the best MI6 had given him in a long time, his Parkinson cover had everything from primary school records and wacky drivers licenses pictures at age 16 to MySpace and Facebook accounts…

To tell you the truth Alex had been pretty suspicious when Aalen Blunt had informed him that this would indeed be his final and last mission.

Why the hell would the man offer him, a totally new identity and his last mission all at once… and out of the blue at that? Something had to be up, right?

Alex had stopped refusing missions after Jack was murdered on her way home form her date one Saturday night. He really didn't have the heart to go home every day to house he were he lived Jack, a woman so full of life who filled their home with so much character, love and warmth only find it cold and desolate.

No, he would rather risk his life on missions that filled his time and occupied his mind from the pain and emptiness that waited for him back in London.

That's why Alex was so suspicious, after all this time wanting, and threatening Alex to work for them MI6 had finally decided to give him an out… an out he had long since stopped asking for.

What was so special about this mission and this target Edmond Walker that MI6 wanted Alex to find out and was willing to give him a new life just to get it?

Nah, Blunt wasn't the type just to give something without some underhanded reason behind it Alex was sure of that, but at the moment he would play along he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the life as Alex Parkinson… if only if it was because of Nathaniel.

Alex sighed, Nathaniel had yet to take to him, it had been two weeks and the dancer hadn't answered any of his calls or texts.

Alex was on the verge of just going over to the other's apparent and simply brake down the door in attempt to see the brunet.

But he doubt the Nathaniel would appreciate the barking and entering… not that Alex couldn't do it without getting caught he was a spy after all.

No, Alex wouldn't stoop to stalker-ish behaved, he had too much pride, but he couldn't deny that it hurt that his boyfriend could ignore him like this. He really had gotten use to looking forwarded to seeing the slim dancer after a night working at the dinner or spying on Walker.

He suppose he shouldn't have gotten use to be happy with Nathaniel, he really should have known his spy life was just going to rewind it.

Shying again Alex looked over down the warehouse from his hiding spot on top of the roof of a building across the street in the hopes of spotting any thing worth reporting. He was just about to give up and go back to his apartment when movement caught his eye.

There he was Edmond Walker stepping out of the warehouse doors two armed men flanking him as they moved to the far side of the building heading for the back.

With a rise of his eyebrows Alex quickly looked around to make sure there was no one in the area that could spot him before swiftly making his way across the street and into the bilking through the still open door.

He had some work to do…

**Ok this was a filler chapter but I still hope you guys like it, keep an eye out for more later on.**

**Luna'Sister**_ ~ The Book Goddess _


	6. Chapter 6

_***singing* Today's my Birth Day and I can be happy if I want to… Oh Yah! Today's my birth**_**- Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Here is a new chapter of Living in the Moment. If you didn't caught on to the ****singing**** it's my birthday I am now the BIG 21 Hehehe… This one is for ****CHiKa-RoXy and all the **_**In the Moment fans**_**… your up date needs have been meet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: break up make up?**

Alex was in pain, he was sure he had at least two broken ribs and a sprain wrist… Not to mention a countless assortment of burses along every inch of his body including the right side of his face.

It was well past one in the morning and he was stumbling his way up the side steps of his apartment building as he tried to make it to his door without being spotted.

He couldn't help the sigh of relief as he stepped over the last flit of stared, he had never been so irritated with the fact that he lived on the fifth floor of his apartment building till that moment.

Alex had always been fit, so he didn't care about having to walk a couple of stares. But now all he wanted to was punch some since into his landlord… well that and roll into bed.

He could admit, going into the warehouse with no back up was stupid. Who's bloody idea was that again? Oh yah…_Blunt's._

Alex growled in anger that quickly turned into a moan of pain as he made his way to his apartment door down the long hall.

If he hadn't been so engross in his anger and pain, Alex might have noticed that there was some one in the hallway with him. It wasn't until he hared a shocked gasp and the sound of soft footsteps making their way quickly towards him that Alex blinked out of his haze.

"Alex? Oh my god… what happened to you" it was Nathaniel

"Neat… Wh-what are you doing here" Alex asked forgetting his pain for moment before the dancer grabbed him by the shoulders singing a jolt of renewed pain through his system.

"Augh! The blond groaned, his knees weaning beneath him.

"Oh god I'm sorry… Alex-baby, what happened who did this to you?" Nathaniel was all but historical as he helped the spy to his apartment door, pausing to fumble though Alex's cough pockets for the keys.

Alex was silent, avoiding the other's question with another groan, as he lowered himself onto the living room sofa.

"A-Alex?" Nathaniel asked as he sat down beside his boyfriend… or was it ex? He dancer shook the thought form his mind as he looked the other over in concern.

"Humm?" was Alex's only rely as he rested his head on the back of the sofa, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his acing body.

"What happened to you?"

Alex was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

"I-I can't tell you…" hew started but the slim dark haired male cut him off"

"Please not this again Alex, look at you you're torn up… P-please Alex, don't lie to me. Please.

Another pause

"I wasn't going to lie to you Neat, I-I was going to say…" Alex took another deep breath before reaching for Nathaniel's hand with his unsprayed one before continuing.

"I know that you want to know every thing Neat, and I understand that. But babe… there are a lot of things going on with me, and my life that I just can't tell you about"

Nathaniel opened his mouth to interrupt but Alex squeezed his hand to stop him.

"But I will, I promise… when I have every thing sorted and finish. W-when there's no more d-danger of you getting pulled into the stuff that I'm trying to get away from, I promise that I'll tell you every thing. But Nathaniel you have to understand that all the sacristy, the… the lies. It's only to make sure that I don't come home one day to find you looking like I do now… or worse.

Alex's heart skipped a beat as he watched the assortment of expressions running across Nathaniel's face. All from shock, pain then fear. The racing of his heart only ended when the dancer nodded his head in understanding, his eyes slightly sad and fearful but Alex could see the determination within.

"O-ok Alex, I understand… but I don't think I like it" Nathaniel said crossly as he lifts his hand to caressed Alex's bruised face.

"Believe me babe, I couldn't agree more" was all Alex said before leaning forwarded slowly minding his acing ribs, to place a firm kiss on to the other's lips.

Alex smiled slightly as Nathaniel begin to return the kiss, slowly turning it into a passionate and longing battle of the tungs, which was sadly ended abruptly with Alex's moan of pained as Nathaniel attempted to wrap his arms around the spy's neck.

"I think, we'll have to wait for the stronger make up caresses until I'm heal a bit more" Alex said a bit bitterly.

Nathaniel just smiled sheepishly before helping the his newly reformed boyfriend from the sofa and to the bedroom were they both changed into more comfortable close before crowing into the bed to fall asleep in each others arms.

Alex had just enough time to smile in happens as his nose was in golfed with the soft smell of the other before he fell unconscious in exposition.

**AN/ I know there wasn't any information about Alex's mission, but I promise It'll come, hope you enjoyed this chapter… please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has been celebrated with The Trinity, which is myself Luna'Sister, my two friends and writing buddies, TricksterLucie and VamptressOfAwsomeness. We hope you like and pleas look the Trinity up, we will have some stories soon.**

**Chapter 6: Navanna **

Nathaniel was trying his hardest not to panic when it came to his boyfriend Alex Parkinson, the two had finally made up but the dancer was still a bit hesitant about the others secrecy.

But, he was keeping his doubts and concerns to himself, well for now anyway…

At the moment Nathaniel was making his way to the university were Alex was a student, he was bringing the other some lunch so that the two of them could spend some time together during break.

He was walking through the campus, heading for the quad were he knew Alex would be. His mind cluttered with thoughts of the conversation he and Alex had the night before.

It was amazing how much he could handle when it came to Alex and his secrets, and the dancer couldn't deny the fact that his curiosity was killing him.

What the hell was Alex into, gangs, drugs, mobsters? Oh my…

Nathaniel laughed at his inner monologueas he paused toswitch the lunch basket from one hand to the other. It was a bit heavy; Nathaniel had gone a bit over board wile making the food.

"Nathaniel"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, turning he was faced with striking green eyes and a seductive smirk placed on plush lips.

"Navanna, what are you doing here?" asked surprised

Navanna Kingston was Nathaniel's dancing partner in the newest production being haled at Julliard. She was the lead prima donna in the role of Princess Theia the long lost sister of Nathaniel's character Prince Jaque.

Though the two seemed to dance well together their personalities clashed terribly on more than one occasion which was why Nathaniel was a bit confused by the girl's warm smile as she moved towards him.

"I was visiting a friend," she said with a shrug, "so what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my boyfriend. I brought him some lunch," he said nonchalantly, looking towards the bench where he and Alex were supposed to meet, but he wasn't there yet, much to his disappointment.

"Oh, I didn't know you were gay…," she paused with the rise of her strongly arched brow.

Nathaniel shrugged as he began walking away, but was stopped when the basket was snatched from his hand.

"Can I see this," she said softly it was more of a statement than a question, seeing how she didn't even wait for him to answer, which was something he soulld be used to, with Maria always doing the same.

Nathaniel watched in irritation as Navanna lift the basket open, peeking inside and rummaging around.

"Oh, this is a nice spread, did you make this yourself, and you have everything in here, salad, fruit veggies… oh what kind of chicken this?" she asked as she pulled out a loose grape popping it in her mouth.

Nathaniel cringed "parmesan, Alex taught me how to make it"

"Is that your boyfriend's name, he can cook? God, I bet he spoils you… I wished my boyfriend could cook all he knows how to do is build stuff." she said teasingly as she finally pulls her hand out.

"Yah? That's too bad… well- um I better get going maybe I'll see you around" the male dancer said coolly as he grabbed for the basket.

"Oh…ok, I guess I'll see you in rehearsals than" Navanna said back, with a nod Nathanial turned away, hoping that Alex hadn't gone back to class.

As the Nathanial hurried towards his destination, he never noticed that the beautiful young woman still stood watching him.

If he had bothered to look back he would have noticed the nerves look in her eyes, or he would have noticed the young man who had steeped beside the girl his eyes dark and menacing as he watched Nathaniel's retreat with a dark gleam in his eyes

"Did you do as I said" the stranger asked Navanna.

"Yah, I did" she nodded.

"Good, soon we won't have to worry about that menace Rider any more"

And with that the stranger turned away, not bothering to look behind him to see if his girlfriend was following.

Because he knew she was, because she was a good little doll who always did what he wanted and expected.

**A/N: hope you like this chapter, for those who don't like cliff hangers I'm sorry for the, but I just had to end it there. Please Read and Review.**

**Also, if there is anyone who is willing to read any Trinity fic's know that we haven't posted any thing yet, but I'll let you know when we do. **

**Thanks for staying tune, yours truly and happily Luna'Sister ~The Book Goddess **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry, i just realized that the chapters are not numbered righ, this ir really chapter six, but i'm keeping it as seven couse i jut that lazy. if no one has relized this thin pleas jus ignor this aruther's note. and if you have i's sorry... please enjoy this new chapter it longer then the others but thats ok, pleas R&R...**

**Chapter 7: Picnic Panic**

Alex was having a heart attack, a panic attack, a something attack he just knew it. At the moment he was sitting on a bench with his boyfriend, in the quad of the university, having lunch, before it was time for Alex to go back to class.

He had thought it was the sweetest thing he ever saw the moment he saw Nathanial walking towards him charring a large bucket, a giant smile on his face evident of the dancer's excitement.

But now, all Alex could think was _'is he really bloody trying to kill me_ _or is he just really such a bad cook.' _Berceuse the moment Alex thought to but a piece of chicken to his mouth a strange sour smell hit his nose.

He was debating with himself on whether or not it was the smell of raw meat or poison. And though he believed himself a good judged of character in the choses of not choosing to date was murderer. He also took pride the fact that he was the youngest spy known to the world, which installed him to have the strangest sets of enemies.

Exhibit a: possible murderous assassin posing as a dancer and his lover.

The thought made Alex shiver as he glanced over at his 'supposed boyfriend?' beneath his eyelashes, trying to seem nonchalant and incouspishuse as surveyed the other boy.

"Alex, you're not eating" Nathanael pointed out as he lifted a peace of chicken to his mouth.

The spy's eyes narrowed as he watched the peace of meat carefully, form the position he sat on the bench Alex couldn't really tell if the dancer was actually eating from the chicken large.

He tried to crane his neck to see but, he was sure that if he did too much he'd give himself away.

"_If there's anything to give yourself away to"_ a small voice said in the back of his head.

Yes, the voice was right, Alex admitted, and yes he knew how strange that stamen sounded. There was no evedices that Nathanael was trying to really kill him.

For all Alex knew his boyfriend really was just a crappy cook no matter how much the spy taught him.

But then again, the food look alight, there was no odd coloring, and in truth it looked as if he had cooked it himself. Nicely papered and everything. The only off thing was the smell of the chicken.

"Uh… babe, d-did you cook this all on your own" Alex asked pointing to the cantaner of chicken that sat between the two.

"Well… I want to say that I did but, truthfuly Maria helped a but, I kind of but the first pot"

He knew it… Nathanial wasn't trying to kill him, it was that might Maria, he never bib like here"

"Oh?"

"yah, but it's not like she touched it or nothing she just made sure that I took it out of the oven in time, so that really didn't count"

Alex shoulders slumped, alight… if Nathanael was really trying to kill him; the older boy was doing a bad job of getting himself off the hook for it. Unless he wasn't planning of Alex serving for it to really matter.

"_Or he not trying to kill you and your making a big deals out of nothing"_ the voice hissed.

Did-did anybody but you touch the backlit before you got here" Alex watched as Nathaniel's face scrunched up slightly in confusion, before shaking his head.

"No… why Alex, why aren't you eating I really worked heard on putting everything together. I even cooked three different pots of chicken before I finally got it right, if you just don't what to eat my cooking why the hell did you bother on trying to teach me" Alex hear fluttered in guilt at the hurt in Nathanael's voice.

"Nate, babe… i-I know this might sound strange but did you eat any of the food."

At this Nathanael's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I eat some of the food" he hissed as he began waving the pace of chicken he had been eating off of in Alex's face.

As the pace of meat was practically shoved in his face, the spy noted that there was indeed a rather large bit in the side.

"Nate… are you sure no one touched the food" Alex asked a hint of panic slipping into his voice.

Cheating the other's tone, Nathanael pause his hand still razed with the clunk of meat in the air.

No… Alex it was only me who cooked, why would I lie about something so stup-"

No… I mean, after you cooked the food Nathaniel. This is important. Did anyone besides you actually touch the food before it wasn't into the basket, or after it was in there? Did you see any one near the food, their hands in the basket at all?"

Groaning irritably Nathanial put his peace of chicken back into the container, before beginning to put all the food back into the basket.

"I don't know what you're on about Alex, but now I'm starting to get a headache, I've already said that no one touched the food, the only one who was remotely near the basket was me, Maria, and Navanna, and neither one of them helped me cook. God, the moment the chicken was out the oven Maria was already out the door, and Navanna wasn't even near the apartment. Actually I just saw here on my way over here. The bitch had the nerve to grab the basket and eat some of it." Alex sat there watching and lessoning as his boyfriend packed and ranted on about this Navanna person.

"Nate, did you see if Navanna touched the chicken?"

"What?... uh, no I couldn't see, what she touched, all I know she had a good helpings of the grapes." The dancer huffed before standing up quickly.

If it wasn't for Alex's good reflexes and awesome observing skills he wouldn't have noticed the pained look appearing on his boyfriend's face before his blue eyes began to roll as his kneed buckling beneath him.

Within a blink of an eye Alex was on his feet caching the other boy before he hit the pavement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Living in the moment **

**Chapter 8: Sick bed **

Nathanael felt as if he had been hit by a truck, a truck the size of a freaking mountain.

He pushed down the feeling of nausea as he fought to open his eyes, only to closes them abruptly at the bright lights that shone down on him him.

Confused and disorientated the young man tried racking his brain for information on why he was in such pain, trying to remember what was the last thing that he had been doing before this moment.

The only thing that was came to mind was the image of Alex's face as they sat on the bench during their picnic.

Groaning, Nathaniel tied to open his eyes again, this time the brightness wasn't too much of a surprise and he was able to make out the room that I was in.

It was obviously a hospital room, it was small, with a single window at the far side of the room, and the walls were a pail weight color, which reminded Nathaniel of a weight wash picket fence.

The sound of some one coming into the room, pulled the confused youth out of his thoughts.

"I see that you're up Mr. Howl, my name is Doctor Gazers and I need to ask you some questions before I allow the police in to question you.

"P-police" Nathaniel whispered dazed

'Yes, its stander procedure, when a poison victim is admitted into our hospital, it is our responsibility to call in the arthritis so that they can investigate if needed.

"Poisoned" the word was practically yelled, the dancer would have said more if it wasn't for his now pounding head.

He had been poisoned? Nathaniel asked himself his mind buzzing irritably that it mad him dizzy.

How could he have been poisoned... he was the one who cooked the food. Oh, maybe that was it, maybe he didn't cook the food right, it seems Alex had a reason to be hesitant to eat the food.

"So, I-it was food poisoning then" he asked the Doctor, his eyes falling behind the tall man as he watched his boyfriend enter the room followed by two men in uniform.

"No, we've done a number of testing and found a bit of both Orden and Holddnex in your system, luckily you didn't ingest too much for both are quite deadly poisons given in a high quantities." the Doctor informed Nathaniel bluntly, the man didn't seem to notice what effect his words were having of his patient.

Nathaniel was thankful when Alex moved over to his side to sit in the chare beside his bed and took his hand reassuringly.

"If you had finished your meal, I'd say you would have been dead well before the help could have reached you. Not to mention nether of the poisons are very conmen, it did take us a wile to find the antidote."

Nathaniel's hold on his composure seemed to finally snap, making the young man groan pitifully before turning away form the doctor entirely as he closed his eyes, but not before seeing the cold glare Alex was giving the man over his boyfriend's sickbed.

"Alright doctor I think that's enough, we'd like to tale with Mr. Howl now"

With a node, Doctor Gazers moved forward quickly, asking Nathaniel a few questions, about how he was feeling and if he was seeing dark spots clouding his vision to press the call button to alert a nurse before he left the room.

"I think you sound leave too, Mr. Parkinson, and us a moment with Mr. Howl" the shortest of the two officers.

he was balding and looked to be a good few years older then the other officer, Alex wondered if the man was near his retirement age.

"No, I want him to stay" Nathaniel informed the man.

"I suppose that fine, my name is officer Brooks and this is my partner Officer Coalmen. We just want to ask you a couple of questions, like we did your friend wile you were asleep. Is that alright with you" Brooks asked.

For a moment Nathaniel seemed to think on it, but nodded his head after a moment of silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 Questions to be answered**

There was a moment of silence was quickly pierced by officer Coalmen who pulled out a small notepad before beginning the questioning.

Mr. Howl, do you know how Orden and Holddnex could have possibly gotten in your food the younger Coalman asked.

After giving Alex as nervous glance Nathaniel shook his head.

"No, I had cooked it myself; there wouldn't have been a chance for anyone to position the food. Well… unless I just didn't notice them doing it wile I was with them.

"And who would have had the chance of doing so" Brooks asked.

Here Nathanael paused, he didn't what to give them Maria's name… there she was his best friend; she had always been since freshmen year at Julliard.

Sure that really didn't spell out insanity, but Nathanael trusted that Maria was truly a good friend to him, and he didn't want to betray that by giving the officers her name.

"The only person I could think that would have had the chance to do it was a girl I go to school with. But she only had her hand in the picnic basket for a moment"

Would this person be…uh, Navanna, Mr. Parkinson told us that you mentioned her" Coalmen asked after looking threw his notes for the name.

"Yes, Navanna Kingston she goes to Julliard with me, we're both leads in the newest bait, I was meeting Alex at the university, but she was there and stopped me to talk."

"And what did you talk about"

"Nothing really, she was asking a bunch of questions about me and Alex, but I really wisent paying attention I was trying to brush her off to meet Alex.

There was a moment of silence as Coalmen wrote what Nathaniel was saying in his pad.

"Can you tell us everything that happened from the moment of meeting with Miss.Kingston to clasping, could you do that for us Mr. Howl? Officer Brooks asked.

Nathaniel nodded before taking a deep breath and telling the room every thing that happened with hem and Navanna, as he did so he couldn't help but remembering how strange it was that he had been poisoned, and how easily Alex seemed to notice something was wrong with the food.

As he reached the parts of the story were Alex kept asking if there was there anyone else besides himself near the food, Nathaniel noticed how the other three men in the room stiffed.

"What…" he asked after a moment of watching the two offences giving Alex strange looks.

"Mr. Parkinson, what made you ask Nathaniel if there had been anyone e else near the food, it sounds as if you suspected someone to poison the food.

At the question Nathaniel turned to watch his boyfriend.

Alex stood there with three questioning gazes on him as coolly as he could, what could he tell them. That he was a spy on his last mission for MI6 and there was probably lodes of people in the world how would love to use his boyfriend terrible cooking as an excuse of killing him.

Nah, he didn't think so…

Alex surged at the question, " No, it was nothing like that, I was just trying to see if Nate was getting help cooking, I've been teaching him and I wanted to make sour he hadn't been cutting corners you know". He shrugged again, this time at Nathaniel.

Both officers watched him doubtfully but Alex didn't care, it wasn't in his job description to play good with the lower levels of the local authorities, just keep to himself, get his mission done and get on with his life.

The offers weren't the only one doubting Alex's answer, Nathaniel for one was sure that his boyfriend was lying, he was sure that if there was someone who was someone out there poisoning peoples food, and it just so happen to he his food that was soon going to be given to Alex… well that couldn't be a coincidence.

The two of them had already established that Alex wasn't truly honest with him about himself, and after seeing Alex all beaten up and bloody like he had before, Nathaniel was sure that someone was probably trying to kill his boyfriend.

And Nathaniel planed on finding out the truth this time, no dancing around the subject this time, he just had to get Alex alone and away form the two officers… so he would wait he decided.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

It was a day or so later when Nathaniel was released form the hospital, within those two days the dancer gave himself time to actual contemplates what had happened to him.

And as he did so he remembered what Alex had tolled him the night they got back together, about his fears of something happening to Nathanael because of what he was involved with.

He remembered the seriousness within the other's voice, the depth of foreboding danger that that he felt that he had pushed aside.

But now, he couldn't help wishing that he had not ignored the feeling, and that he had pushed Alex into telling him at least a little about what he was into, so that he could at least look out for any sine of danger.

But now was too late to worry about the past, now he had to worry about getting Alex out of whatever trouble he was in.

Starting with finding out why Alex seemed to think his dance partner had poisoned their picnic.

And if Alex didn't tell him, he guess hell just have to use the guilt trip.

Alex couldn't refuse Nathaniel's logic it was he who had been poisoned wasn't it.

Plan A: get Alex to finally tell the truth about his past, was finally going to be put to good use and this time Nathalie wasn't allowing his boyfriend to bat his pretty blond lashes and avoid his question.

And if plan "A' didn't work, Maria's plan "B" would definitely work… and if the threat of no more sex didn't work… well what guy wouldn't fall under that threat.

**A/N: alright I know it's been a long time since I've posted and I'm so sorry, things has just been hectic, and I'm sorry for the lack of story in this chapter the next one Nathaniel will actually start gelling Alex… please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Alex couldn't believe it, really he couldn't believe how stupid he was for falling for such an obvious trap… it was so simple, so clique that the young spy had over looked… and that would be his definite down fall, so to speak.

The thing is, Alex just hadn't expected it, not form Nathaniel. Alex had always thought of his boyfriend as the cute and slightly naïve and innocent type.

It never accrued to the spy that the dancer could be so truly devious he'd seduce the spy.

And definitely not to the point of almost insanity only to deny Alex was he so desirably needed until the dancer got the answers he wanted.

It had took Alex almost an half an hour of torture of slight touches and caresses, kisses on the lips and… other places.

Everything that got him excited, but not overly so that he wouldn't fall over the edge… before the young blond relied that Nathaniel was up to something…

But it still didn't occur to him to be worried, maybe the dancer just wanted to play longer than usual.

There was always those moments during their interment time in their relationship that Nathaniel want to pleas Alex instead of just having Alex always making love to _him_.

Alex understood, he knew that Nathaniel didn't want him to feel neglected, not that Alex ever bottomed.

No the spy couldn't see himself that was, he was too assertive for that, he needed some since of control…

But Alex was happy enough to let Nathaniel do other things to him, if his boyfriend was willing why not... who the hell was a jack ass enough to tern something like _that_ down.

But know he was regretting it, the torcher of not cuming was too much and Nathaniel's intriguing him as he touched the spy down there with such light caresses which was no were enough…

God! He was going insane, he was so close…

"Alex… you're going to have to tell me sooner or later, I know there something you're not telling me, I know…"

Nathaniel's voice drew off as Alex felt something wet drew across the base of his appendage…

Oh god…

"I know you said you want to keep me safe, but obviously…" another pause and lick

"Obviously that's not working; I need to know what going on"

The cool wetness was replaced by a worm grip, as Nathaniel lifted himself to meet Alex's eyes…

The spy saw the seriousness there, something that he had only saw once… which was seen the dancer had broken up with him…

The sudden tight grip of fingers made Alex gasp in shock and pleaser, bucking his hips into the slender hand.

The spy felt the embarrassment wash over him as he knew he was braking, if his enemies could see him now.

The big time Alex Rider, falling pray at the threat of no release …

But he couldn't help it, they had been at it for almost an hour and his body was just too hot, the need for release was too much…

Besides there was a small voice in the back of his mind not completely drowned out by his needs, telling him that Nathaniel was right…

His keeping secrets was just as dangerous and not… ether way Nathaniel was in danger, and leaving was the dancer was definitely not the answer, he had already lifted without the other for a while, that was not something he wanted to do again.

No…if he had to choose, he rather be with Nathaniel and make sure that the other was prepared for the dancers instead of oblivious to them

"Ok…I give" Alex's voice was so soft that Nathaniel wasn't completely sure if he had heard right…

"Ok?" Nathaniel asked unsure.

But instead of answering Alex had flipped them over, lowering himself into the other slim body.

"I said yes…" was all Alex was able to say before he pushed himself into the other, bringing himself into a long awaited bliss…

As he was being ravished, Nathaniel couldn't help but feel a since of accomplishment, despite his game being ended so soon… he knew Alex would definitely be giving him his answerers much sooner than latter…

He moaned in contentment as the air filled with the sounds of his lover' groans above him...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

A spy… Alex Parkinson, no… Alex Rider was a spy for the British government, working on his last mission before retiring…

if that last part didn't sound sinister then Nathaniel didn't know what did.

The whole thing seemed so absurd, too absurd, yet the dancer couldn't find himself thinking his boyfriend a liar... there was just too many things to consider when it came to Alex.

All those timesNathaniel had worried over what was keeping Alex away from home for long periods of time, the silence when he asked, and the bruises and countless scars.

Whenever the blond finally would come home he was always so secretive of where he'd been and why he was hurt.

_Nathaniel never believed_ the lame excuses Alex would give him...

Because who would believe something like 'I ran into a wall' when it looked as if the Alex had been hit by a freaking frat train … and let's not forget the poisoning…

No that was the last straw for Nathaniel; he had to know the truth, not some lame excuse given to the police.

But know he knew… oh how he knew the truth and he doubted it would ever set him free.

Silently Nathaniel wondered if Alex could tell that the truth scared him, now knowing what was really out there.

Now he deeply that he wished that he had lisond to his boyfriend and stayed ignoring.

He was sure Alex knew, he was a spy after all, it was his job to know people, to watch and survey them until he knew them like the back of his own hand.

Still Alex didn't say 'I told you so', no he was better them that. Instead of giving the dancer a hard time, he took the brunette into his arms and comforted him.

Wrapping the smaller mail into his strong embrace, whispering silently into Nathaniel's ear…

"Don't worry love; I'll protect you…always"

They stayed like that… for hours entwined in each other's arms; the young spy's words filled the silence…

But as Alex rider, grates spy known among the many law informants and criminal alike, proclaimed his devotion to his boyfriend.

Like a knight… so sweet and true, all Nathaniel could think was…

"_But who's going to protect you…"_

**A/N: Hope you guys like this… I know there haven't been any spy action gonging on but there will be in the next few chapters…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Nathaniel sat at the edge of his bed staring out at nothing, his mind a mess of pain and grief.

He felt nothing but the endless numbness and the heart ranching need to sob until his last pain filled breath left him dead.

Dead just like the man he had held a memorial service for no more then a hour ago.

It had been a week since the police came to knocking in the middle of the night, with the news of Alex's sudden death.

A week since the investigation, that was stopped midway without answer to any of his questions.

A week since he was denied assess to the viewing of his lover's body, because he was not technically "family".

And after that exsiccation week filled with nothing but sleepless nights, and endless crying agents a pillow that no longer smelled of Alex, today had come.

Today, the day he could finally see the man he had dreamt of spending the rest of his life with, the man who promised to keep him happy and care free as long as he lived.

For the young dancer, the memorial service was not as he thought it would be, there was no well dress body to abuser and destroy the lively image of the once living Alex "Parkinson" Rider.

there wisent even, ashes to keep in some ugly vase that would be threatened of being knocked over every time someone walked past it on his self-made mantle in his living room.

No, all he had left of his lover was the fading sent of him on their bed covers, his cloths in their too small closet, and the small white envelope Nathaniel found in his pocket(which he was sure was not there when he had put on his cote before leaving home) on the way home from the manorial service.

Taking a deep breath he turned the envelope over, with shaking hands.

Inspecting the righting, which was addressed to him in the unmistakable hand righting.

Hands still shaking, Nathaniel opened the seal slowly, before pulling out a small piece of paper that read…

"_Don't cry love, I'll always be here to protect you"_

A small watery smile broke across Nathaniel's face a he clutched the note to his chest…hope setting in were despaired had been.

**To be continued?**

**A/N: I know this isn't probably who anyone thought this would end, but I guess life is just showing thought this chapter, as of right know there are four people I have news of dieing… none of them conceited to the other and only a month or so between the first two deaths, and a week between the rest. If only real life could be like fan fiction, were someone could just supposable die and make everything better for those they left behind. **

**There might be a continue, depending on how my other fic are progressing…**

**Pleas R&R…**


End file.
